The Luigi Revolution
by Venator77
Summary: Luigi was always by Mario whenever Princess Peach gets kidnapped. But in a latest kidnapping, Luigi starts to smell a plot. A plot which would change the Mushroom Kingdom forever… (Now accepting OCs. Please see format in Ch 4.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Luigi was always by Mario whenever Princess Peach gets kidnapped. But in a latest kidnapping, Luigi starts to smell a plot. A plot which would change the Mushroom Kingdom forever…**

_**Chapter One**_

It was Independence Day, the day the Mushroom Kingdom was formed thousands of years ago. There was celebration throughout the day with much drinking, football, and fun. The banquet was about to start and the Mario Bros stood at each side of the podium, where Peach stood to wait for the people to quiet down. The football matches went to halftime and every Toad in attendance sat at the foldable chairs in front of the stage. As Peach started to read the speech written for the event, Mario looked around. He could see Bowser in the airship above.

'Here we go. Bowser has arrived.' Mario thought. Luigi was as oblivious as ever. Mario stretched, and a second after that, a giant claw snatched Peach right from the podium.

"Mario!" She cried as the claw took her into the airship and flew away. Mario looked at Luigi, who was shocked.

"C'mon, bro. Let's-a go!" He said, starting for the east, in the direction of Bowser's land. After his initial shock wore off, Luigi's eyes narrowed.

"Okay.. I'll be right there…" Luigi said distantly. Something was not right. If he could remember correctly, this was Peach's 50th kidnapping. This should not be happening, unless…. Luigi raced into the castle and went to the basement. He opened the safe, which revealed a warp whistle. Luigi took the warp whistle and played a quick tune. A familiar tornado picked up Luigi and took him all the way to Bowser's castle. Luigi snuck inside, avoiding the Koopa guards around the place. As he ventured deeper inside, he started to hear strange noises…like someone was moaning with pleasure…. Luigi tracked the source of the sound and found Bowser and Peach. Peach was bound and nude, making the moaning noises, and Bowser was circling her. Luigi dropped his jaw in shock and disbelief. He can clearly see that Peach was enjoying herself, Bowser too.

'Oh God! Is this why Peach is always getting kidnapped? That is not only disgusting, but scandalous too! What would the Mushroom Kingdom think?' Luigi thought. Everything he thought of or believed in was shattered in that one scene he has just witnessed.

'Mario is going to be pissed…' Luigi thought. Taking out his iPhone (the Mario Bros visit their parents in Brooklyn from time to time), Luigi recorded the scene inside that room, making sure he isn't caught. After the video finishes recording, now it was time to wait. Mario would be arriving soon, so Luigi wandered the castle, avoiding guards in the process. Finally, an alarm sounded, signaling Mario's arrival. Bowser's troops were everywhere, heading to the gates. Luigi headed to the large pool of lava where he and Mario always dumped Bowser in.

'Mario should be arriving just about now.' Luigi thought. On cue, Bowser was backing away from Mario, blasting fireballs at him as Luigi's brother leaped over Bowser and landed on the death skulls button. Luigi recorded this event as well. After Bowser sank in the lava and Mario freed Peach, the yellow and blue Toads came to escort Princess Peach away, who was back in her normal dress. Mario hung back.

"I just have to take care of something first before I exit." Mario said to the Toads when they questioned him. After the Toads and Peach were out of earshot, Luigi heard something unexpected.

"Bowser, the coast is clear." Mario said. Bowser, who fallen in the lava, emerged.

"I swear this lava is getting colder each time." He said with a distinct British accent. Luigi, bewildered, listened in. The Bowser he knew spoke in his gruff barks and roars of the Koopa language, but in English!?

"I have your money here." Mario said, pulling out a large bag of gold coins.

"Thank you very much. Are you sure you aren't going to take Peach to a psychiatrist? Her Stockholm Syndrome seems to get stronger and stronger by the month." Bowser said.

"I don't think so. Would you really give up gold just because Peach wants a little excitement now and then and I wouldn't look like some old, fat plumber?" Mario asked.

"Good point." Bowser said. The two shook hands (or rather hand to claw) and Mario left. Luigi was shocked beyond belief. It was a setup the whole time! Luigi finally understood the reason for the kidnappings. And he was furious! His own brother, keeping secrets from him! Luigi used the Warp Whistle back to Toadstool Castle and after he arrived, he put the Warp Whistle back in the safe and walked to his suite within the castle. Luigi sat down on the bed, reflecting on Mario's actions long ago.

"I shouldn't be surprised." He said grimly. "Mario. He's not the best brother, but this….Something's up with him. He abused Donkey Kong in Brooklyn before he escaped and made off with Pauline. And then Mario tried to kill Diddy Kong when the baby monkey went to save his father. Then Mario cheated on Pauline for Peach when we arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom. Then he cheated on Peach by having a one night stand with Daisy when he went to Sarasaland to save her."

Luigi grew angrier by the minute as he continued with his soliloquy.

"And then he went to Peach and cheated on her back for Pauline! His relationships are so complicated and unfaithful! But it's not just that… Mario seems to hate me! When I saved him from Bowser, did he give thanks!? No! When I won that tennis tournament, Mario just clapped and stomped on my foot! He ruined my day! When Bowser turned hundreds of Toads into bricks, Mario just destroyed them with remorse. He is killing the Mushroom Kingdom's own people! And when he went to Yoshi's Island, he let Yoshi fall to his death just to get a few inches more off his jump to reach that steep ledge. I now know what I must do.

"Mario must die!"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Luigi spent the next few days on how to kill his brother. Then, he gets on idea.

"I'll just go to Sarasaland and find those that will help me kill Mario and put Peach in a mental institution." Luigi said. "Genius!"

Luigi knew that Daisy, his girlfriend, was in Sarasaland at the moment ruling her land, so he called her.

"Hello?" Daisy answered.

"It's-a me, Luigi." Luigi said quickly.

"Hey Luigi! I haven't seen you in a while." Daisy said.

"I need a favor."

"Anything for you, love."

"I plan to kill someone. I need you help to find the most qualified subjects in your kingdom to help me."

"Hmm… I might need to speak with my military advisor. He might know someone."

"Okay. I'll be in Sarasaland in a few days."

"Alright. Good-bye." Daisy said before hanging up. Luigi hung up too and prepared for his 'business' trip to Daisy's domain.

-o0o-

Three days later, Luigi arrived at Sarasaland, where a guard led him to a suite inside the palace. After Luigi set his luggage in the room, he made his way to the lobby. Daisy was there, waiting for him. She gave Luigi a swift kiss before getting down to business.

"Alright, Luigi. Who do you want dead?" She asked. "I never thought to see you so mad you wanted to kill someone."

"Daisy, watch these videos." Luigi said. "You will then understand."

Luigi took out his iPhone and played the recordings of the incidents in Bowser's Castle. Shock, followed by horror filled Daisy's mind.

"How?" She choked out. Daisy was really close to Peach, so to see her that way is just mind-boggling.

"I have reasons to believe that Peach has a severe case of Stockholm syndrome." Luigi said gravely. "She's not the one I want to kill."

"You want to kill Mario?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. He has hurt me too much." Luigi replied. Daisy huffed.

"Serves him right! I thought we were a thing, but instead he wanted my body rather than my personality." She said with annoyance. "I'll help you take out the two-timing asshole!"

"It is important that you don't invade the Mushroom Kingdom until Peach is out of power and Mario has been dispatched." Luigi said.

"Although I do not want to invade, it is for the good of the Mushroom Kingdom. They haven't developed enough and Peach has not left an heir despite her relationships plural." Daisy said regrettably. "Hopefully, once those have been achieved, there would be no need to use force."

"Now about the agents…" Luigi said, referring to his request.

"Yes, about that, the best fighter we have lives in the mountains of Chai Kingdom. He used to serve in the army, but has since retired. He might teach you a thing or two." Daisy said.

"His name?"

"Yokusuro Chen."

-o0o-

It took two days to reach Pong-Pong, the main town of Chai Kingdom. Luigi asked around for Chen, and the townspeople gave directions to the war veteran's secluded home. After what seemed like an eternity, Luigi finally arrived. He knocks. The door opens, revealing Yokusuro Chen.

"Are you Yokusuro Chen?"

"I am."

"I need your help."

"What for?"

"I need you to help me kill my brother."

"Why?"

"I have the evidence with me. I can show you if you like."

Chen motioned for Luigi to enter. They sat down in the living room and Luigi brought up the videos. Chen scratched his chin before gazing at Luigi.

"Some reason you got there. I will help you, but there is one thing you must be aware of when facing Mario." Chen said. Luigi, confused, asked how Chen knew Mario.

"I knew Mario as an enemy. Ten years ago, an alien from outer space invaded Sarasaland and kidnapped Daisy. He brainwashed the population to do his bidding and Mario, who come to save Daisy, was our target. I studied his moves as he went through all four kingdoms. I eventually learned how to fight him when the time arose. Now, it seems like the time did arise." Chen explained.

"It's not just that, you know. For years I was always under Mario's shadow. He did things that were unthinkable to any normal person you see. He tortured animals, cheated on his girlfriends, and murdered the Mushroom Kingdom's populace without remorse. It's time that this torture and killings should stop and that the Mushroom Kingdom should be ruled by a sane monarch." Luigi said passionately.

"You are speaking of treason against your home… Though it's none of my business." Chen said. "Peach in that difficult political position shouldn't be sane."

"She isn't. Princess Peach has Stockholm Syndrome and has been known to be bipolar. When I, Mario, and Toad got kidnapped by Bowser, Peach used her emotions to rescue us." Luigi said. "Strange, isn't it?"

"Indeed. Now let's go back to the Capital. It seems like we have a job to do." Chen said. Luigi agreed and both of them started back for the Capital.

-o0o-

Once Luigi and Chen returned to Toad Town, they found it surprisingly empty.

"Where is everyone?" Luigi said. Just then, a shopkeeper toad came out of his shop and hung a sign on the door.

"Hey Luigi. How come you aren't at the racetrack?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Racetrack?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. The Mariokart Flower Cup is today and they are waiting for you to come."

"Really? I'm must get going." Luigi replied. He raced to the garage and several minutes later, he was at the starting line. Mario, Bowser, Peach, and Daisy were among the racers. The Lakitu hovered over the checkered line holding a stoplight. As the stoplight counted down, Luigi glared at Mario before the bell sounded and the race was on. Luigi took the first question box, which gave him a green shell. Mario was right in front of him, so taking careful aim; Luigi threw the shell at Mario. To his delight, the shell hits Mario and Luigi gives him the death stare as he passes him.

Luigi won all the races and was presented with the trophy. Luigi didn't care though. He won other things as well as the races. But for now, Luigi needed to wait for the right moment to strike. He was taking no chances and will not rush in like Mario always does.

"Soon, Mario. Soon."

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. It is helping me keep to story going. You keep reviewing, I keep writing.**

_**Chapter Three**_

Luigi trained under the tutelage of the old combat specialist in preparation of the final battle. Chen was impressed. Luigi was advancing far and it had only been a week.

"Luigi, I am impressed at your skill in fighting. May I enquire where you got such skill?" Chen asked, curious.

"I participate in an underground club that draws brawlers from across the universe. It is called Smash Club." Luigi said. "Mario and I used to go there to battle them. When we face off against each other, I always lose.

"But now, I must work harder so I can finally defeat Mario once and for all!" He growled in a passion.

"Right. Now remember, Mario utilizes the Red Hammer a lot…" Chen said. Training continued for a month. Then…

"Luigi, congratulations. I have taught you everything I know. Pass on my legacy as a feared fighter of Sarasaland. My days are numbered and I cannot help you in defeating your brother. Use what I have taught you and you will be victorious." Chen said.

"Thank you, Master Chen. I am honored learning from you." Luigi said.

"And now, I must make my way back home. Good luck." Chen said. He turned and walked down the road. Luigi felt confident. He was ready, but if Daisy's army was to make a move on the Mushroom Kingdom, her army must be updated in technology. Industry was just starting to spring up in Sarasaland, and Luigi knew that they do not have the knowledge or capability to construct modern weaponry such as jet fighters, night goggles, red-dot sights, etc. From what he knew, Sarasaland's industry could be able to construct equipment from the early-mid 1940s era. Luigi understands what he needs to do. He must travel back to Earth and get blueprints to every successful design from the war.

'Hmm… Bf-109s, P-51s, machine guns, rifles, helmets, artillery, tanks….' Luigi noted as he entered Brooklyn from the warp pipe.

-o0o-

Mario Sr. and his wife Sofia rested on the couch of their small apartment in Brooklyn. They never expected Luigi to return so soon after his last visit. So when Luigi knocked on their door, they were surprised to see him. They were equally surprised that their second-born son wasn't timid and fearful as they knew him. Rather, Luigi was looking grim. Mario Sr. and Sofia feared the worst as they let Luigi in.

"Luigi, what's up? It's been a couple of months since you last saw us. Why so soon?" Mario Sr. asked.

"Where's Mario, dear?" Sofia questioned.

"I'm here on my own. I've returned to tell you some bad news." Luigi said coldly.

"Mario's dead, is he?" Sofia asked biting her lip in hope it wasn't true.

"No, nothing like that." Luigi said. "What I want to say is that Mario's changed. He's not the person he used to be."

"What happened?" Mario Sr. demanded.

"Mario is a good-for-nothing ass!" Luigi shouted. "For years I've looked up to him. For years I've been in his shadow. I'm sick of it. And you know what's worse? He is unfaithful to his girlfriend too. He cheated on Pauline for Daisy, then Daisy to Peach, then Peach back to Pauline and so on so forth. He abused Donkey Kong when we were in our twenties, murdered citizens of the land we live in, he is paying the land's evil dragon to kidnap Peach, who by the way has both bipolar syndrome and Stockholm Syndrome, and he ruined my happiest moment when I won a tennis tournament taking place. The worst thing of all, he shows no remorse, he actually enjoys it. What other people shows these symptoms. Hitler? Stalin? Jack the Ripper? He disgusts me!"

Mario Sr. and Sofia stood there in shock.

"Is this true?" Sofia asked. Luigi nodded. Sofia burst into tears on her husband's shoulder.

"Do what you have to do, Luigi. Make us proud." Mario Sr. said. Luigi nodded again before he left the apartment to a nearby hotel.

-o0o-

Luigi spent the next three months downloading schematics to all the things he needs, from airplanes to rations. He also printed out physics, chemistry, mathematics, and instructions for the schools in Sarasaland. It was a tedious, boring process and Luigi considered scrapping his plan. But he willed himself to continue because he knew the world he lived in needed a change. At last, Luigi finished his research and left the hotel, paying in gold coins. Once he returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi traveled to Sarasaland and delivered the documents to Daisy. The set took up five three inch binders and weighed 12 lb.

"What is this?" Daisy asked.

"This is everything we need to build in order to modernize the army when the takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom is complete." Luigi said. Daisy looked through the designs.

"That is a bit much, isn't it?" She said.

"A modern military is the key to survival. But this is outdated tech on Earth because your industry isn't developed enough to handle current tech." Luigi said.

"I understand. This might take a while." Daisy said.

"We have all the time in the world. Until you have built a good enough force, I will be searching for instructors." Luigi said.

"Alright. I will contact the Ministries of Labour, Defense, and Education to look over these." Daisy said.

"Good. I will see you in several months." Luigi said.

TBC….

**A/N: And that was Chapter Three. I know it's short, but plot bunnies are everywhere! Anyways, next chapter will take place several months later with training of Daisy's forces. OCs applications will soon be accepted. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OC submissions are now being accepted. They serve the Royal Army of Sarasaland in different positions. Please see format at the bottom of the chapter and PM me if you want to submit an OC. Oh, the Nintendo franchise is not mine. I forgot to iterate that, but it's a given really. Enjoy Chapter 4 and don't forget to review!**

_**Chapter Four**_

Luigi ventured into Earth for second time, now on the lookout for weapons instructors, flight instructors, retired army sergeants, and other qualified people. This process took five months, as Luigi had to travel all four corners of the globe to find the right people. Some interesting characters included a defecting North Korean sergeant, a suicidal stunt pilot (Well, his flying seemed suicidal to any sane person), a historian who hunts in his spare time, and more. They were all paid handsomely in gold coins for their services and by the time Luigi brought everyone to Sarasaland, the industry had already tripled in size and Daisy's Second World War-style military had already amounted to a few thousand personnel.

Her forces include 2 squadrons of Bf-109s with 20 planes each, a squadron of mixed fighters with 36 planes, a bomber squadron of B-25s with 14 planes, 2 divisional battalions with 2000 soldiers, a tank brigade of M6 Shermans with 25 tanks, and small amounts of artillery and anti-air brigades. It was quite modest in terms of military power in World War Two, but it only has been five months since Luigi returned with people who can properly train the soldiers, pilots, and other personnel.

Luigi knew this limited force can easily crush the Mushroom Kingdom if things went hostile, but the surrounding kingdoms will not take the attack lightly. Most likely they will retaliate and invade Sarasaland and put Peach back in power. It was Mario's outward charm and supposedly heroic antics that caused the kingdoms to revere this good-for-nothing idiot.

Luigi had formed many plans on murdering his brother, but a new and totally different plan came to mind.

'What if Mario dies and no one knows who killed him? What if it looked like an accident?' Luigi thought. 'There would be suspicion on Bowser if Mario was assassinated and a fake accident would just be an accident no one can prevent.'

Luigi grinned widely. Maybe he didn't have to fight. Maybe get Mario when he's not expecting it and make it look like an accident. Now all Luigi needs to do is to get a few things….

-o0o-

Luigi held a small Bob-omb and a matchstick. It was night and there was no moon. The only lights seen came from Mario and Luigi's house. Luigi peered inside. Mario was eating dinner ('Pasta…typical Mario') and watching TV at the same time. Luigi was disguised as a Hammer Bro. He lit the match and ignited the Bob-omb's fuse. Luigi put the explosive under the window as close to Mario as possible without him noticing. Extinguishing the match, Luigi made a run for it. He discarded the match in a trash bin and took cover behind a house. Five seconds later, the Bob-omb exploded. Residents of the few houses in the area went outside to see the commotion. The house was flattened on the side where the Bob-omb exploded. To Luigi's dismay, Mario came running out. Apparently, he went to the bathroom just as the Bob-omb exploded and escaped injury.

"Damn it!" Luigi cursed as he made a run for it. He was lucky not to be noticed by anyone as he opened a sewer hole and jumped down. It seems like a final battle was at hand, but for now, it was time to wait until this whole thing blew over.

-o0o-

At Bowser's castle in the middle of his lava kingdom, a new weapon was being tested.

"How is your progress with the mini Bullet Bills going?" Bowser asked the armorer, an oil-stained Hammer Bro.

"Everything is going as planned. These little things go three times faster than the normal Bills and many of them can deal a lot of damage." He said. "Deliveries are expected to arrive on time."

"Good. And their installation on the airships?" Bowser said.

"On time."

"Good work. I will return in a month to check on progress."

"Yes sir!"

-o0o-

The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom quickly placed the blame on the failed assassination of Mario on Bowser. Mario knew better, however. Bowser was his business partner and he would never do something like this. Perhaps Fawful or Wario would. Mario pushed the incident behind him. He was still alive and now he gets to live in Toadstool Castle. Mario wondered when the next time Bowser was wanted to come and get the princess. She was getting agitated and her Stockholm syndrome seemed to scream for another kidnapping. Mario did not know what Bowser did with Peach while she's kidnapped. Nor did Mario care. Bowser can do whatever he wanted.

Mario went to the dining room for breakfast the next morning. As usual, a feast awaited them and Luigi and Peach were already eating. Mario noticed the dark circles under Luigi's eyes.

"Did you go ghost hunting again, Luigi?" Mario said. Luigi simply nodded. Mario picked the choicest foods on the table and began eating. He was wondering about Luigi. He disappeared for months at a time, and none of the known villains did anything. Fawful didn't care about Luigi, Waluigi was recovering after a freak arm-wrestling accident, and Bowser was too focused on developing his Koopa Troop after the latest kidnapping. Did Luigi disappear on purpose? Mario didn't know, but as long Luigi was safe and sound, there was nothing to worry about. There was a beautiful day to enjoy after all…

TBC…

**A/N: To those interested in submitting an OC to fight in the upcoming wars, take a look at the format (In the underline).**

**Name:**

**Age (Must be over 15):**

**Position (Below in italics):**

_**Infantry**_

_**Special Forces**_

_**Fighter Pilot**_

_**Bomber Pilot**_

_**Bomber Gunner**_

_**Artillery Commander**_

_**Tank Commander**_

_**Tank Driver**_

_**Tank Gunner**_

_**Anti-air**_

_**Medic**_

_**Paratrooper**_

**Appearance:**

**Backstory (Make it short!):**

**Remember to PM me for OC submission and Mary Sues are disallowed.**


End file.
